


Deep Blues

by Finn_The_Weirdo



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Human Zoo (Steven Universe), Bad Writing, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Human Gems (Steven Universe), Implied Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe), Jealousy, Original Character(s), Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Steven Universe is a Diamond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finn_The_Weirdo/pseuds/Finn_The_Weirdo
Summary: In this universe Pink has taken over half of Earth, which she rules peacefully as the other half is Human govern. The gem's known as "The Crystal Gems" are now spies and live amongst the humans.In the past, Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond were friends, lovers even. But after Blue Diamond took a trip to Earth without telling anyone, Yellow Diamond was outraged. Thinking that her beloved had left her.When Blue comes back she is to bare grave but exciting news...she was pregnant. Yellow Diamond snapped, "who was this- vile human?" Blue summons her Pearl to draw a picture of the mystery man..."I think his name was... Kevin! He was quite pushy..." Pearl spoke.Months later Blue Diamond gives birth to a baby boy, Stellan [Stellan: A Scandinavian name, meaning 'calm' 'peace' or 'at rest'], and perished into a pile of Forget Me Nots and Daisys, which the little infant lay. Years later "The Crystal Gems" are in formed they have a new Diamond... Stellan.Now for Spinel... she stood in the garden until a tall white figure scooped her up and away."Dont worry dear, you're in good hands now" said the white figure at it softly patted her dirty hair.
Relationships: Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Deep Blues

✏Writing...✏

**Author's Note:**

> 🌟🦕Instagram: Finn_The_Weirdo 🦕🌟


End file.
